dulce venganza con recompensaONE SHOT
by impassegirl89
Summary: en el instituto las noticias volaban sobre todo si eras popular. No es que me importase el hecho de que me quitaran el puesto de reina ni nada por el estilo…pero era muy orgullosa…nadie hacía quedar mal a Isabella Marie Swan. -venganza...dulce venganza..


**_un obe shot que me ha dado por escribir porque está tarde he escuchado esa canción y la eltra me encanta._**

**_¡las chicas son guerreras! y nadie juega con nosotras..._**

**_punto de vista de Bella...cambio de personalidad..._**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()_**

_-¡Pero es que es imbécil!-_chillé por enésima vez.

_-lo se querida pero no puedes hacer nada_-me dijo mi amiga.

_-es que joder…que lo haga vale...pero que el gilipollas de él encima lo haga aquí, ¡en el bar donde trabajo!_

_-nunca ha tenido muchas luces_-corroboró mi otra amiga.

Estábamos ahí las tres; Rosalie, Alice y yo. Hablábamos de lo sumamente bobo que era el que ahora iba a ser mi ex novio. El susodicho estaba poniéndome los cuernos por todo lo alto pero era tan (como ya he dicho) poco inteligente que lo estaba haciendo en una de las mesas más iluminadas del bar donde yo trabajaba. Y él sabía que yo estaba allí. Lo peor de todo es que no se había fijado en eso porque en realidad si que sabía que yo estaba…

_-no se como pude salir con él…-_me dije.

_-es guapo_-dijo Rosalie con simpleza.

_-es el capitán del equipo_-añadió Alice.

_-y tiene media neurona, y siempre está ocupada en...eso_-terminé yo_-¿a quien vamos a engañar? Ni siquiera lo quiero…estoy por estar con él… ¡pero esto es demasiado! Que me ponga los cuernos… ¡a mí! que soy una de las populares del instituto…_

Las tres lo éramos. Estábamos en el grupo de las populares no putas mientras que en el otro estaban Jessica, Tanya y Lauren. La última era la que estaba dándose el lote con mi novio.

_-mañana todo el instituto lo sabrá_-dijo Alice-_no se que pasará…_

_-no puedes dejar que te humille así Bella_-comentó Rosalie-_tienes que darle su merecido…aunque no lo quisieras…te ha humillado y todo el mundo lo sabrá._

Era verdad…en el instituto las noticias volaban sobre todo si eras popular. No es que me importase el hecho de que me quitaran el puesto de reina ni nada por el estilo…pero era muy orgullosa…nadie hacía quedar mal a Isabella Marie Swan.

_-creo que tengo una idea…-_se acercaron para que les contase todo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-¡señoras y señores!-_Emmett, un buen amigo, habló por el micrófono después de que el pidiéramos un favor; era el DJ_-¡hoy tenemos el placer de presentar una actuación pensada de última hora!_

Todos voltearon a mirarle y yo conseguí lo que me proponía; Jacob dejó de besar a Lauren y se quedó mirando a Emmett.

_-¡es una actuación muy especial dedicada a un chico que está entre el público!-_volvió a hablar mi amigo_-¡den un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Bella Swan que le dedica este baile a Jacob Black!_

Pude ver la cara de espanto de Jacob cuando dijeron mi nombre y el suyo en la misma frase. Horrorizado, miró hacia mí, que estaba entre sombras en el escenario. Sonreí orgullosamente mientras me colocaba en mi posición. La música empezó a sonar.

AFTER ALL YOU PUT ME THROUGH  
YOU´D THINK I DESPISE YOU  
BUT IN THE END, I WANNA THANK YOU  
´CAUSE YOU MAKE ME THAT MUCH STRONGER

Empecé de espaldas al público dando golpes de cadera con cada golpe de música. Sentía los ojos de todas las personas del bar ahora calvados en mi figura y de seguro para Jacob tampoco pasaría desapercibida.

WHEN I, THOUGHT I KNEW YOU  
THINKING THAT YOU WERE TRUE  
I GUESS I, I COULDN´T TRUST  
CALLED YOUR BLUFF, TIME IS UP  
´CAUSE I´VE HAD ENOUGH  
YOU WERE, THERE BY MY SIDE  
ALWAYS DOWN FOR THE RIDE  
BUT YOUR, JOY RIDE JUST CAME DOWN IN FLAMES  
´CAUSE YOUR GREED SOLD ME OUT OF SHAME

Con la elegancia que nos caracterizaba a las populares, me di la vuelta lentamente siguiendo el compás de la música, andando hacia adelante. Miraba al público, expectante, y me sentía bien.

AFTER ALL OF THE STEALING AND CHEATING  
YOU PROBABLY THINK THAT I HOLD RESENTMENT FOR YOU  
BUT, OH NO, YOU´RE WRONG  
´CAUSE IF IT WASN´T FOR ALL THAT YOU TRIED TO DO  
I WOULDN´T KNOW JUST HOW CAPABLE I AM TO PULL THROUGH  
SO I WANNA SAY THANK YOU

Clavé mi vista en Jacob, que me miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Sonreí satisfecha

; Ahora él ya sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo.

´CAUSE IT MAKES ME THAT MUCH STRONGER  
MAKES ME WORK A LITTLE BIT HARDER  
IT MAKES ME THAT MUCH WISER  
SO THANKS FOR MAKING ME A FIGHTER

Para echar más leña al fuego, empecé a moverme lo más sensual que podía, mirando fijamente a Jacob quien tenía cara de haber visto a un muerto.

MADE ME LEARN A LITTLE BIT FASTER  
MADE MY SKIN A LITTLE BIT THICKER  
MAKES ME THAT MUCH SMARTER  
SO THANKS FOR MAKING ME A FIGHTER

Caminé hasta la barra de gogó que había en una de las esquinas del escenario mientras todos los ojos giraban siguiendo mi recorrido. Puse mi espalda pegada a la barra y sujetándome a ella, me deslicé hasta tocar el suelo con las manos y volví a subir. La población masculina para entonces empezaba a soltar silbidos.

NEVER SAW IT COMING  
ALL OF YOUR BACKSTABBING  
JUST SO YOU COULD CASH IN  
ON A GOOD THING BEFORE I REALIZED YOUR GAME  
I HEARD YOU´RE GOING ROUND  
PLAYING THE VICTIM NOW  
BUT DON´T EVEN BEGIN  
FEELING I´M THE ONE TO BLAME  
´CAUSE YOU DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE

Me agarré fuerte a la barra y salté para engancharme a ella con las piernas e ir bajando dándole vueltas hasta llegar al suelo. Todo eso al compas de la melodía y me levanté también de la misma forma.

AFTER ALL OF THE FIGHTS AND THE LIES  
YES YOU WANTED TO HARM ME BUT THAT WON´T WORK ANYMORE  
NO MORE, OH NO, IT´S OVER  
´CAUSE IF IT WASN´T FOR ALL OF YOUR TORTURE  
I WOULDN´T KNOW HOW TO BE THIS WAY NOW  
AND NEVER BACK DOWN  
SO I WANNA SAY THANK YOU

Clavé mis ojos en Jacob que se estremeció; lo note desde la distancia a la que estábamos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con andares felinos, empecé a caminar hasta donde estaba sentado. Cuando llegué a él giré la silla para ponerla de forma que pudiese hacer lo que quisiera al rededor suyo.

´CAUSE IT MAKES ME THAT MUCH STRONGER  
MAKES ME WORK A LITTLE BIT HARDER  
MAKES ME THAT MUCH WISER  
SO THANKS FOR MAKING ME A FIGHTER

Me puse detrás de él y pasé mis manos por su pecho; se tensó inmediatamente. Luego me puse delante de él, de espaldas, y me agaché hasta tocar el suelo, dejando que pudiera contemplar mi culo; Jacob siempre había dicho a todo el mundo que ese era mi punto fuerte y estaba dispuesta a utilizarlo.

MADE ME LEARN A LITTLE BIT FASTER  
MADE MY SKIN A LITTLE BIT THICKER  
IT MAKES ME THAT MUCH SMARTER  
SO THANKS FOR MAKING ME A FIGHTER

Cuando subí y le miré, estaba babeando, controlándose por no perder los estribos lo que le haría quedar muy mal. Quise llevar eso más lejos. Entre todo el gentío me fije en un chico bastante apuesto que reconocí como Edward Cullen; uno de los chicos impopulares del club de literatura. Era muy guapo así que decidí que me ayudaría a vengarme.

HOW COULD THIS MAN I THOUGHT I KNEW  
TURN OUT TO BE UNJUST, SO CRUEL  
COULD ONLY SEE THE GOOD IN YOU  
PRETENDED NOT TO SEE THE TRUTH  
YOU TRIED TO HIDE YOUR LIES, DISGUISE YOURSELF  
THROUGH LIVING IN DENIAL  
BUT IN THE END YOU´LL SEE, YOU WON´T STOP ME

Caminé son andares sexys hasta él y lo acerqué a mí. Sentí como se empezaba a poner nervioso; no creo que nunca hubiera tenido tan cerca a nadie de mi clase.

I AM A FIGHTER AND I  
I AIN´T GOIN´ STOP  
THERE IS NO TURNING BACK  
I´VE HAD ENOUGH

Entonces acorté la distancia entre su cara y la mía hasta que su aliento chocó con mi boca. Los centímetros se hicieron milímetros y esos quedaron en cero cuando puse mis labios contra los suyos.

´CAUSE IT MAKES ME THAT MUCH STRONGER  
MAKES ME WORK A LITTLE BIT HARDER  
IT MAKES ME THAT MUCH WISER  
SO THANKS FOR MAKING ME A FIGHTER  
MADE ME LEARN A LITTLE BIT FASTER  
MADE MY SKIN A LITTLE BIT THICKER  
MAKES ME THAT MUCH SMARTER  
SO THANKS FOR MAKING ME A FIGHTER

El beso duró apenas unos segundos pero pude comprobar que dejé al chico híper ventilando cuando me separé de él y me dirigí otra vez al escenario.

THOUGHT I WOULD FORGET  
BUT I REMEMBER, I REMEMBER  
I´LL REMEMBER, I´LL REMEMBER

Una vez arriba, mire otra vez a Jacob que fruncía el ceño y miraba de Edward a mí en intervalos. Le sonreí coquetamente mientras volvía a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la música.

THOUGHT I WOULD FORGET  
BUT I REMEMBER, I REMEMBER  
I´LL REMEMBER, I´LL REMEMBER

Cantaba la canción sin dejar de mirar a Jacob que ahora tenía pinta de enfadado. Yo sonreía con suficiencia y me movía por todo el escenario mientras él no podía despegar su Mirada de mí; le estaba hacienda ver lo que se estaba perdiendo por imbécil.

´CAUSE IT MAKES ME THAT MUCH STRONGER  
MAKES ME WORK A LITTLE BIT HARDER  
IT MAKES ME THAT MUCH WISER  
SO THANKS FOR MAKING ME A FIGHTER  
MADE ME LEARN A LITTLE BIT FASTER  
MADE MY SKIN A LITTLE BIT THICKER  
MAKES ME THAT MUCH SMARTER  
SO THANKS FOR MAKING ME A FIGHTER

Con el último acorde de música, le guiñé un ojo y le lancé un beso de despedida. Él no se movió del sitio.

La gente empezó a aplaudir mientras yo agradecía con la mano. Los silbidos llegaron atronadores a mis oídos pero no por eso dejé de sonreír.

_-¡ah Jacob_!-llamó Emmett por el micrófono-_por si no te ha quedado claro… ¡te está dejando! Y más te vale que no intentes nada porque mis músculos no responden…_

Una risa se propagó por todo el bar y Jacob me miró con ojos llenos de fuego y furia. Se fue de allí dando un portazo a sabiendas que sería el hazmerreír de de todo el instituto; le había dejado de la forma más humillante que había, delante de la gente.

_-¡has estado genial!-_gritaron Rosalie y Alice cuando llegué a su lado.

_-gracias chicas pero estoy agotada_-les di un abrazo fuerte-_voy a cambiarme esta ropa y me voy para casa así que divertíos hoy por mí._

Después de despedirme de ellas, me metí en el improvisado camerino que tenía para cambiarme todos los días.

Me quité la camiseta e iba a ponerme la mía cuando alguien tocó mi puerta.

_-a no ser que seas Jacob puedes pasar_-imaginé que solo podía ser él o alguna de mis amigas.

Peor cuando me giré, no estaba nadie que esperase; delante de mí estaba Edward Cullen. Me miraba estupefacto y pude darme cuenta de que era porque estaba en sujetador.

Me puse la camiseta y me adelanté un paso.

_-hola Edward-_abrió más la boca, quizás asombrado de que me supiera su nombre_-¿querías algo?_

Abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla y así un par de veces. Murmuraba cosas incoherentes que no conseguía descifrar.

Estaba tan mono así…como indefenso antes una gran presa…yo era el león…y el la oveja…pero yo sería un león vegetariano esa vez.

_-dime Edward-_animé.

_-yo…quería…yo…tú…-_balbuceaba.

_-¿tú y yo que?-_ pregunté queriendo que siguiera.

Nunca había escuchado su voz pero me pareció terriblemente aterciopelada y sedosa; como si te acariciara con ella cada vez que hablaba.

_-me preguntaba…-_dijo un poco más convencido-_si tú y yo…bueno…podríamos…_

_-¿salir?-_terminé su frase.

_-vale se que es una idea tonta_-soltó de carrerilla-_lo siento no quería molestarte, ha sido una mala idea…_

Se dio la vuelta para irse y abrió la puerta. Corrí para cerrarla y ponerme delante. Sin pensarlo siquiera, me puse de puntillas y lo besé, pero de forma más apasionada y profunda que el del espectáculo. Me lo siguió y he de admitir que besaba de muerte. Me separé de él y me miró un poco confuso.

_-en 10 minutos estoy fuera_-le susurré sin quitar mis manos de su nuca aún-_espérame y vamos a dar una vuelta._

Le abrí la puerta ya que no parecía poder salir del shock. Al final salió de allí con una sonrisa bobalicona pintada en el rostro.

_-¡no te me escapes!-_le grité.

Él se dio la vuelta y me sonrió de una manera que debía ser ilegal. Definitivamente aquella sonrisa torcida sería mi preferida.

Cerré la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír pensando en el pedazo hombre que me esperaba ahí fuera y que encima había descubierto yo solita.

Perdería mi puesto como reina de la popularidad del instituto…pero sabía que Edward valía eso y mucho más…

_**Tal vez el que Jacob me pusiera los cuernos no había sido tan malo al fin y al cabo…**_


End file.
